


C'est Dommage

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd POV, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Purple Prose, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stuttering, succesfully pulls off purple prose for the first time. Accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: “Nobody is waiting. Nobody wants. Not the stars and not your brothers and sisters. You are alone in this world and you need to quickly realize that. Open your eyes and see that no one's eyes glitter when they see you. Perhaps, if you're lucky, in your darkest fantasies may you find some semblance of love. Maybe if you're lucky, in the real world will you dream and see what it's like to be passionate about someone else. I do not love you and I do not care for you. I only made you so you can be used. With that open space, will you make your mark. No backs to step on and no backs to leave open, vulnerable to stabbing.  Nothing can be taken away if you didn't have it in the first place. No one can possibly hurt you like this. Don't listen to anyone and you will be gloriously, wonderfully alone. You're doing this alone.”And you were doing this alone.(And you were so, so alone.)





	C'est Dommage

The room you were in was small and bare of anything but a blurry window. You could escape. Transform and slither out. You waited and decided to stomp out your cigarette with your bare heel instead. The room was pink with smoke.

 

Despite the window and the fair jail door, the blaze does not escape. It is contained inside of the too-small room. The pink smoke stains the ceiling and your skin. Perhaps your skin remains ~~clean~~ unburnt, but the flame licked the bars none the less.

 

You are still on the grime-covered floor when they approach. And there she is with them.

 

_(Or is it a he? You never got that far. Never could. You only got so far into your fantasy before she—they ruined it. Fixed it actually. Changed it finally. She.)_

 

The room was filled with pink smoke, even as you were leaving with silver around-

 

_(There is nothing to say. Both bodies in the room are heaving, out of breath. You hold her and she holds you. “I see you plain but you are just barely glancing at the light. You've already seen me,” You say, and you mean it. You didn't mean to say it._

 

_She lies and pretends, “What are you saying,” she asked._

 

“ _You know,” you say. “You know.”_

 

_Even then, she pretends it's her fault, even with her flesh around-)_

 

-your wrist. The pink smoke stays and stains even as you leave and ~~cleanse~~ suffer. She's in front of all three of you, leading the two guards and a ~~serpent~~ wolf somewhere.

 

“You should be on your kn-knees,” She says, “You should have blood dri-dripping down your body.”

 

“Why?” you ask, genuinely, innocently. “Why should I be on my knees, blood dripping down my body?” She whirls around, the stocky guards halt and you nearly scream.

 

“You know why,” She bellows thunderously, with unwelcome emotion.

 

You don't. And you don't want to be held captive. You nearly laugh.

 

You're in a different room now. And the pink smoke is making you dizzy, lightheaded from not enough oxygen. This is going too far, you think, you shouldn't be _enough_ to breath. You sit down. You disintegrate before you die. But, ostentatiously, you come back, still ashes. You passed away quietly and carefully, like an elder wolf.

 

_(-that's because you are one,” She says, “Y-you're like-like me.”_

 

“ _No!” you nearly scream,_ _you know not to, be the bigger ~~opponent~~ person, you reason. “I am nothing like you, you are vile and evil.” Then it struck you, like her gnashing fangs and rusting knife.)_

 

You could get out of here. ~~( _but_~~ _ ~~didn't get out of her.)~~  _You know better than to try. This is your fault.

 

_(“There was a tragic accident.” She says. “Similar to what happened to me. But ultimately different. This, she deserved and suffered. She is no more. But I am. We will not be bringing her back._

 

_You're not dead. But you are. You are still here and breathing, but not alive. This is what she felt like, you realize. This is what you did to her. You faintly apologize. You feel like a shooting star, only there for a moment._

 

“ _Now t-tw-two of our problems are gone. Destroyed, blown in the wind. No more but in the earth. We focus on-)_

 

Surviving was never easy. Staying awake even with no gray or pink or red smoke wasn't either. God, you wished it was. Wishes never came true, not for you at least. What was left of you- even after her were just a few-

 

_(-broken bones. She has been laid to rest res-respectively – even with what she has- has done to me and to all of us. And- And even for us, it was tragic. Even for me it was tragic because there was nothing left but torn memories and-)_

 

-broken bones that didn't heal quickly or painlessly. God, you wished that you actually died. Just for a little while. Just for once.

 

 

Even if you were not alive at some point, you weren't born. You woke up to an empty room and laboratory. Out of breath, even then did he have the—nerve to say:

 

 _“Nobody is waiting. Nobody wants. Not the stars and not your brothers and sisters. You are alone in this world and you need to quickly realize that. Open your eyes and see that no one's eyes glitter when they see you. Perhaps, if you're lucky, in your darkest fantasies may you find some semblance of love. Maybe if you're lucky, in the real world will you dream and see what it's like to be passionate about someone else. I do not love you and I do not care for you. I only made you so you can be used. With that open space, will you make your_ mark. _No backs to step on and no backs to leave open, vulnerable to_ stabbing _.  Nothing can be taken away if you didn't have it in the first place. No one can possibly hurt you like this. Don't listen to anyone and you will be_ gloriously _, wonderfully alone. You're doing this alone.”_

 

And you were doing this alone.

 

But you got hurt because you didn't stay alone. you made a mistake and let someone into your life, even though, for the longest time, were you told not to. you were are still bleeding from the open wound inside of your heart. Threads pulled tight. Red dots the perfect, soft snow. For the first time in forever, you cry.

 

Even if you were born awoke with two eyes, the world told you to open them. You did, you thought, but you were wrong. Meeting someone who had was a mistake though. You hate it.

 

You felt too much. He removed it before you could –- your heart. It left a gaping void. Blackened with nothing but hatred and the thought of to kill without guilt.

 

So you did. Tirelessly. Without anything but perhaps some thrill. You get tired of it even as a serpent, who is the bane of its own existence, who only kills without reasoning.

 

“No,” you protest. You are a wolf. Even with long-dried blood on your fangs and flesh on your ~~wrists~~ molars, you are no longer a serpent. You are no longer.

 

Even with the dagger in your back and the knife in your stomach, you don't feel. You laugh but it doesn’t reach your face or your eyes. And for the first time in forever, you feel as if the void will swallow you whole. You hope, wish for it to.

 

At least not to go away. It's all you have left even with her gnashing fangs and the rusting knife does no one believe you. You have proof. Your shoulder, back and chest and stomach. Your tail and your right thigh. You nearly cry once more.

 

“No,” you reason with yourself. Crying is a show of weakness despite what people say. You nearly physically beat yourself up over it.

 

Even if you have two eyes, and maybe someone who has two opened eyes, they still call you a liar. They still don't believe you. Even with wet cheeks and smooth imperfections, do they say that you didn't really deserve what happened to you. The void is frozen, not really devouring you whole.

 

But it is. Even if you can't tell silence from anger, or feathers from rusting knives. But you can tell the difference between her gnashing teeth and everyone else's ignorant breath.

 

Even looking at her – not the one with gnashing teeth, but a graceful, red and gold body – you don't think you've seen true beauty. But sitting, here, on the edge of the universe, you rethink that.

 

And even in the dark is she sweet and golden, you rest your head on her shoulder saying, “And-

 

_(-I can tell you really love me, Evelyn. But I already have someone in my life.”_

 

“ _NO!” you screech to her, delivering her own gnashing teeth. “No one loves you! No one cares for you! Not Nadyne, not me, not your brother or sister. Not your parents. You are alone in this world. Open your eyes and realize that! Just open your eyes for one goddamn second and realize that you are alone in this plane and in my world! And maybe, possibly, hopefully in your damned fantasies could you experience something akin to love! Maybe in the deepest recesses of your mind, could you hope that anyone loves you! Nadyne doesn't really love you, and if you believe, even for a MOMENT that she may, that's just the mutual Stockholm Syndrome kicking in! The 'Folie a Deux'- no the 'Folie Simultanée' that has embedded into your injured brains keeps you hidden from the fact that she's abusive to you and you are too goddamn SUBMISSIVE to do anything about it!! Even if you wanted to, you're too weak to even think of a plan of action to start with! She – along with everyone else, has stabbed your back and left you bleeding in the crisp, white snow to die! You have to wake up and realize you are alone.”_

 

_You were almost-)_

 

-really sorry? Can you tell I'm really sorry?”

 

“Let's just go home.”

 

 

You nearly escape, caught in the memory of her, you are choking. Pink smoke filled your lungs but no one sees it. No one sees the pink and red and gray seeping from your mouth and nose so they can't help. It's filling your chest and leaving you scrambling for purchase, against her bare chest and bedazzled face. You want to scream.

 

You say her name, and those gnashing teeth close around your lungs, but not really – they just feel as if. You are choking. Even on her name that only makes it worse. The threads tighten around what's left of your heart. If you had had anything in your stomach, you would have already lost it.

 

 

 

You come to somewhere white. That's all you can tell with your throbbing mind and pulsing body. Another current rips its way through your body. They ask a question as your head slumps. You cough up nothing but your ashes.

 

“Don't leave me to crumble at your feet. Has something happened between us? Oh, you used to be so sweet.” You whisper.

 

“So sweet.”

 

 

Again, you didn't mean to, but you manage to escape. Without being seen what so ever.

 

You are surprised and oddly impressed with yourself. You honestly nearly die so many times. All times, though, you come to on your back, faintly, like an upside down cat. You happen to have bad luck.

 

Either way, she gives you no sympathy.

 

The transformation is so, so painful. You've never felt pain like this. It's for her and her gnashing teeth though. She cannot possibly imagine the pain you are feeling. Again, with silver around your-

 

_(You slowly pull your hand out. Her wide-eyes expression gives you a nice feeling. There's only red and pink here. No gray or white. But there's blinding white on her fur, though, even around the gaping hole in her chest; her heart, and all threads... gone. Nadyne does not take it well. You can't find yourself to care, even when your plan finally, finally succeeds.)_

 

-wrists. And now, again, but you bare yourself to the gnashing teeth and rusting blade.

 

But it's not rusted. It's clean and sharp and nearly painless. You nearly weep with joy. You remain pliable to her evil actions.

 

You stay just as discreet as your death, even when you sink into your fantasy. The one she fixed – changed-

 

_(Finally, it is crying when you are not. You are laughing yourself breathless even with its cold, limp body in your arms. Even with its head against your chest are you not crying. It was but a child, you reason, it didn't deserve this. Life is unfair, you conclude._

 

_You, perhaps, are a child killer. You are strangely fine with that. Why are you so fine with that?_

 

_Even with the white snow and the tall trees, her blood is only on your hand; and in your arms, the dead, young wolf. The coldness from its past and its fur creeps up your arms and freezes the blood on your hand. It's healed by now – the wound but the blood remains and not just between her legs and under her tail. You kiss her one last time, careful not to smear any blood and tell her it's going to be okay._

 

 _The dead, cold, young wolf will not stay here forever, its wife will find_ _it_ _and you will be far away. Hopefully. It knows and she knows. It asked Why? for some reason. Because life is not fair, you whisper cautiously. The pink smoke ~~the dead wolf is nearly~~ warm but unforgiving. Warmer than it. You can feel your sins crawl up your back. They aren't the ones that left those unforgiving scars. After a while she finds it _ _and_ _-)_

 

-finally. You come to with your large jaws clamped around her neck. You're both crying and you don't know why. Even as you uncoil your broken body from hers, neither of you can tell just quite why. Even when you look at the pin-prick holes left in her, you cannot tell why.

 

You want to leave. Now, actually. You don’t belong here. Neither does she, but she’s been here longer than you have. You invaded territory and it’s all your fault.

 

So you leave. And never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of references!
> 
> (By The Scary Jokes, go listen to some of the songs! They're good)  
> Friends With You  
> Pink Smoke  
> Icicles  
> (possibly more...)
> 
> there's like, the tiniest hint of the "red string of fate" if you squint hard enough.  
> (might go and edit this here and there...)


End file.
